


Got ya wrapped around my finger

by evanescentdawn



Series: yukishima [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Why had he agreed to doing that stupid bet again?
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: yukishima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Got ya wrapped around my finger

**Author's Note:**

> Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.

Shima hummed, as he doodled, while his left hand was busy tracing absently at Yukio’s ears.

Yukio’s very _red_ ears.

He told himself, deep breaths. He could handle this. Ignore it. Yukio tried to focus on the paperwork however...

 _Every damn time_ , Shima would pause and then press the tip of his fingertips on the sensitive part of Yukio’s ears.

He bited down on his lips to stop a gasp escaping.

It was getting harder to think clearly. Let alone, _do his work._

Why had he agreed to doing that stupid bet again?

Oh yeah. Because he could never resist that smirk, and those glinting eyes. It raced his heart, made thrill _sing_ in his blood.

And before Yukio knew, he was nodding, smiling like an idiot with no idea of what he was getting in. (As much as he loved to call Rin the idiot, he was very modified to be aware of his own idiocy.)

It was _weird_...at first. Uncomfortable. Itchy at times but soon after, Shima knew how to get him squirming and _uncomfortable_ in a _very_ different way.

“Ah-”

Shit. Yukio quickly tried to get his expression back to normal and gripped the pen tighter. To make it look like he didn’t moan. At all. It was okay, it was barely a sound. And Shima was humming, so the chance—

“Something wrong, sensei?” Shima asked, concerned. Stopping humming and turning his attention to him.

No. The pink haired boy definitely heard him.

Damnit.

For not the first time, Yukio thought that maybe he should give in, right now. Let Shima win, and abandon his work ( _that he wasn’t even doing_ ) and just give in to his desires and pull Shima into a kiss but—

His pride was also on line here.

“N-nothing.” Yukio gritted out, slightly breathless. Shima was _picking_ up his game.

He wasn’t smirking, but wearing an expression like he was clueless about how his fingers on his ears was effecting Yukio _when he damn knew._

Again, why did he agree? This was plain _torture_.

“Hmm.”

Oh no. Yukio recognised that tone with alarm, eyes widening slightly. Shima was going to—

“Are you sure?” Shima pressed. Figuratively and literally. His body was so close that he could feel his heat, smell that ridiculous perform he uses, and _damn it_ it was _not_ helping. 

Yukio barely managed out a, “I’m fine.” Lifting his hand to push his glasses and retain some control in this situation.

He wasn’t succeeding.

A smirk had slowly broken out on Shima’s face. “Are you...sure?” He asked, voice lowering.

Fuck.

“Y-you’re too close, Shima. I’m trying to do my—”

Attempt to create some distance between them: (successfully) failed.

Shima took the pen from his hand and captured it his right. “Didn’t I tell you to call me, Ren?” He whispered. 

Yukio flushed in the face—too close—no way of getting out. He was _trapped_.

He could only stay still as Ren continued his ministrations with his left hand and moved in closer, his breath tingling his ear. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yukio bitted down harder on his lips—he will _not_ break, he will _not loose_ —

Ren ran his tongue across the shell of his ear, kissed it with tender and—

Yukio had _lost it._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO. So much fun with this one. Their dynamic is just b e a u t i f u l
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re a gem. <3


End file.
